


Flowers and Seashells

by JustSimon



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, a little bit of kelpol aka kel x polly, a little bit of sunbrey or sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is story about flower boy and mermaid, bit of course he wasn't a flower and she not a really mermaid, but believe in it, using the flowers and seashells you can create a beautiful picture.
Relationships: Basil/Cris (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Flowers and Seashells

**Author's Note:**

> If you are Sunflower shipper you better to ignore this story, because here Basil is straight and he in Boy meet Girl situation.  
> These symbols is meaning the character of story.  
> " - Basil  
> ' - Cris  
> & \- Mari  
> ; - Hero  
> : - Kel  
> / - Sunny  
> # - Aubrey  
> * - Polly

Since when his friends has found love Basil denied it, but he felt himself lonely, even so, happiness of his friends were important for Basil, but in one day happened something unexpected for Basil, while friends of boy photographer spent time on the picnic blanket, Basil stood on the wooden bridge and tried to find a perfect landscape for his new photo, recently Basil started to make a photos not only of people but places too, but trying to find a perfect frame he stumbled and fell in the lake, just like in that past life when Aubrey accidentally pushed him, friends heard a loud water splash, turned in the direction of that sound, Kel was ready to run to lake, to jump there and save Basil, but suddenly someone outstripped him, after five seconds, the person came out of the water carrying Basil, everyone saw that the person is a girl with shoulder lenght blue hair and green eyes, she also wore a pale-red blazer, black pants and blue shoes, on the blazer was an image made of blue and pale-cyan squares, friends recognized this blue-haired girl as their friend Cris. 

&Basil! Are you okay?& "Cough, cough, cough, I... I am fine." ;We need to take Basil home, to change his wet clothes on they dry one.; &Don't worry Hero, I have everything under control.&

Mari took out of her picnic basket a pair of quilts, two bowls and a thermos of soup, then she covered Basil and Cris by those quilts and poured them soup in the bowls.

/Um sis, did you really brought on picnic a quilts and soup?\ &You can never know what will happen, that's why i always ready to anything. Cris thank you for saving Basil.& 'No problem, really, I guess i just been in the right time and in the right place.' :By the way, it's kinda suspicious that we even don't saw you before, what are you do here?: #Kel! Sorry Cris, he is a tactless idiot.# 'That's okay, i can understand his suspicion, well, i just watched for this lake and tried to find a seashells, it's probably a rude question but, Basil you can't swim?' "Um, yes, I never been interested in swimming, I prefer to make a photos and care about my flowers and plants." :But Basil swimming is an important skill in the life, what if this accident will repeat when you will be alone, no one able to save you. Hmm. ... Oh! I have an idea!: #I have a very bad feeling about it.# :Shut up Aubrey! Ahem, Cris i know that you are a perfect swimmer, you're not a fish in the water, you are a mermaid, so maybe you could, teach Basil how to swim?: "W-what?!" 'I don't know Kel, I am not sure that i good enough to call myself a swimming teacher.' :Come on Cris, i believe you can do it, pretty please.: 'Well, i guess, i can try.' "Wait a minute, i don't wanna learn how to swim." &Basil, i have a question for you, do you love your friends?& "Yes." &Do you care about your friends?& "Yes." &Then why are you breaking our hearts?& "Huh?" &Basil, we love and care about you, but refusing to get help, you showing that you don't love and don't care about your friends, about us.&

In that moment Basil mentally felt how he got a HIT IN THE HEART!

"Okay, okay, i agree to learn how to swim, please stop make me feel the guilt." &Good, I am glad that you understood.&

#(Sunny, is that me or Mari been scary?)# /(It's happen with her, once in the childhood she made me eat my vegetables by this method.)\ &What are you two whispering about?& /N-nothing Mari, we just talking about um.\ #Weather! And a nice company that we have here.# &Okay then.&

On a next day Cris picked up Basil and they went to the pool.

"Why are we in the pool?" 'Basil believe me, this is the best place to learn how to swim. Now, let's begin your lesson.' "So what should i do?" 'First of all, your main problem in your head, i can see that you afraid of water.' "That's not really true, I just afraid to drown, after that accident with Sunny." 'That's the problem, you afraid that something on the sea bottom will drag you down.' "... Yes." 'That's why you need to get rid of this thought out of your head, it's probably weird or even stupid, but you need to see the water not as your enemy, but as your friend, try to find something comforting in the water and your fear will disappear.' "So, what do you found comforting in the water for yourself?" '... Well, maybe I am a good swimmer I never been interested in this sport, I like in the water, sea bottom itself, there you can find a many interesting things, like a seashells, from them i can make a necklace, one this necklace i gave to Sunny, but he promised to find and bring more seashells, to make more necklaces for his friends.' "I see." 'Yesterday you said that you prefer to care about your flowers and plants, I can tell you, that underwater you can find a many of different flowers and plants, which you don't need to watering, maybe you even could make a photos of them.' "There is actually a lot of flowers and plants underwater?" 'Yes, but to see them, you need to learn how to swim. So what do you say Basil, are you ready?' "... I am ready." 'That's what I wanted to hear.'

Time has passed and it was a hard three weeks for Basil and Cris, but in the end, flower boy finally learned how to swim, friends were happy and decided to make for Basil a surprise and they everyone went to the beach, Basil invited Cris join to them and she agreed, but then happened something that nobody expected, Kel offered to invite Polly, saying that she deserves some vacation too, since this kind woman care about Basil, everyone surprised especially flower boy, but agreed. When company arrived to the beach and changed their formal clothes on beach version, Cris walked to Basil for a little talk. 

'Hey Basil, remember when I said that sea bottom have a lot of different underwater flowers and plants? Do you want to see them?' "You mean, we will swim to them?" 'Yes, this is only way after all. Come on, you will like it, I promise.' "Well ok." 'Good, um guys we with Basil go to swim.' *I don't know, Basil are you sure that you will be okay?* "Yes, I will." 'Don't worry, Basil is a great swimmer now and he with me, so Basil will be fine.' :Polly I assure, Basil in the good arms or hands.: *Well, if you say so, I guess i believe it, Basil, please, just be careful.* "You don't need to worry Polly, I will be very careful."

After that Basil and Cris went to the sea, entered in it, put on a special oxygen masks and dived, all way to the sea bottom, Cris swam slow to not lose Basil, eventually they reached the sea bottom and Basil saw a lot of plants and flowers, his eyes were full of joy and excitement, never in his life, flower boy knew, that world underwater so beautiful and not scary, he took his new waterproof camera and began to make a photos, of course, he won't forgot to make a photo of Cris as well, but when looked at her through his camera lens, Basil saw how beautiful Cris been and felt how his heart began to beat faster than usual and even how his ears turned red, flower boy realized that fell in love with this mermaid. Meanwhile Basil's friends enjoyed by the day, Hero lied on the Mari's chest, embarrassed, Sunny and Aubrey lied in the sun loungers, holding each other's hands, Polly tried to put on herself a suntan cream but had some troubles with it, because she couldn't reach her back, Kel saw it, walked to her and said. 

:Do you need help?: *Um, yeah, I can't put a suntan cream on my back.* :Let me help you with it.: *Well, okay.* 

Polly lay on her stomach and for some obvious reasons don't unbuttoned her bra, Kel poured suntan cream in his hands and began to smear her back with suntan cream, when he finished Kel jumped in the sun lounger near to Polly. 

*Thank you Kel, you are truly sweet.* :Oh, ahem, heh, heh, always glad to help.:

After a ten minutes, Basil and Cris finally returned and everyone began to eat the watermelon, later Basil showed to everyone his new photos, friends amazed by beauties of the sea bottom. Day came to an end and everyone went to their homes, when Basil lay in his bed he checked his album, or precisely the new photos which he made today, when he saw that same photo, with Cris on it, once again flower boy felt how his heart began to beat faster. On a next day he invited Sunny, since they are best friends, Basil expected help or advice from. 

/So you fell in love with Cris.\ "Sunny! Please, don't say it that loud, it's embarrassing." /Well I don't see problem here, Cris is a good girl and you need to confess her in your feelings.\ "Confess!? B-but how should I do it?" /You both better be alone together, just invite her in some quiet nice place and tell to her all what you have on your soul. Do you have any place on your mind?\ "Well, our hangout place, she saved there after all, but there is The Hooligans or our friends, it's kinda inconvinient." /Don't worry about it, me and Mari got you covered.\ "Somehow i worry, but I trust you, my best friend." /And I won't disappoint you.\ 

As they planned Basil called to Cris and invited her to their hangout place, they exchanged by numbers in that day when she became his swimming teacher, then Sunny called to Aubrey and asked her to hold The Hooligans from their place, after that violin boy called to his dear sister Mari and asked her make Kel and Hero busy, plan went fine, when Basic arrived in their hangout place, Cris was there and waited him.

"Hey Cris, sorry for bothering." 'Hey Basil, don't worry, i have a free day today, so what are you wanted to talk about with me?' "... Cris, these days which i spent with you were one of best that i had, but with time I realized something really important, Cris, I... um, I... uh (come on Basil say it.) I love you. I know this its unexpected, but thanks to you I can swim, but also, I think that you are kind, cool and beautiful, I know that girl like you will never be interested in a guy like me, but i had the feeling, that i should to tell you about my love." 'You're wrong.' "Huh?" 'Basil, maybe you not looks like a dream of a girl.' "Um Cris, don't you think it's a little-" 'But for these days which I spent in your company,I realized that you are nice guy, you kind, perceptive, sensitive and even cute, you showed me that world of plants is interesting, so, if you wanna ask me to be your girlfriend, what are you waiting for?' "Oh, um, ahem. Cris will you be my g-g-g-girlfriend?"

After these words Cris walked to Basil, leaned closer and kissed him in the forehead, then made one step back and said. 

'I will be your girlfriend. Now, how about a little stroll in the park.' "Good idea." 'Giggle, then let's go.'

Cris stretched out her hand, Basil accepted this gist by taking her for a hand and they both left the hangout place, flower boy and seashell girl just strolled in the Faraway Park, smiling to each other, but only Basil blushed, because Cris controlled her emotions perfectly, they both just enjoyed by park's views. Later everyone congratulated Basil with finding love, to his big embarrassment, but even if flower boy been embarrassed, he still been happy and grateful, for that he met this beautiful mermaid. 


End file.
